Friends That Come Together, Stay Together Always
by KorreySmithson06
Summary: What happens when 4 girls from around the country, clash with 4 hockey playing singers from Minnesota? Drama, love, and relationships appear as the boys and girls are swept up in a hurricane of love, sparks, and a small feeling of excitment.
1. Chapter 1

**Oh hey guys I got this chapter ready this time okay guys. I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: It hurts so much, but I don't own BTR. If only...'evil grin'**

* * *

Chapter 1: Korrey's POV

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

I looked up at my clock with a glare that could kill at the moment, reached over, and slammed it against the wall. The ringing died with a final weak _ring, _before I finally got up, and out of my bed. I streched my arms out this way and out that way, before I rubbed my hands over my face. I looked up still drowsily, and over to my calender beside my small 25 inch television. _'Mmm March 12...' _I thought with a bleary mind, but then quickly looked back at my calender. In a big, bold, red circle was the words 'Moving to Cali to start the Famous life!'

"Oh shit todays the day!" I yelled out in an excited tone, and quickly made my way over to my carry on where I've put my clothes for my move to Cali. I quickly got out a pure black T-shirt, and some dark wash skinny jeans. I quickly got in the shower, took a quick shower, got out, and put on my clothes in the neatest way possible. I quickly brushed my hair out into its silky softness, and walked out of my bathroom, and bedroom. I walked to the kitchen to see everyone already up, and ready to go. I gaped at them in anger, and shock. _'But how the fuck...Why didn't they wake me up!'_ I thought with an angry air to me, but I felt a grip come from my stomach, and I looked down to see my cousin Chloe. I mentally groaned, and physically sighed in iritation.

"Can you believe what day it is? Oh My God I can wait until we get to L.A., Korrey. Come on you dumbass eat your food, so we can go!" Chloe said in a rush, and I raised an eyebrow at her jumping in place. I quickly made my way over to my seat, sat down, and quickly began to eat. Chloe finally sat down, but she looked so iritated at me that I could have laughed right then and there. In fact I just about did, but I held it in and just kept on eating my food in gusto.

"So todays the day..." My dad, Rafence Claro, said with a bit of a grumpy tone to his voice. I looked up at him quickly with a bit of a piece of bacon sticking out of my mouth, and I raised an eyebrow at him curiously. I knew he still wanted to say something else, so I waited for him to talk about it. Mom looked at him with a bit of an annoyed look to her face, and I smirked slightly at look on dad's face now.

"Rafence please don't start on them now. Just because you can't go and that doesn't make you happy, doesn't mean that you can tell the girls that they can't have any friends that are boys down there. Don't start on them, and let them live there lifes. I highly doubt that Korrey and Chloe would have listened to you anyway." My mom, Sara Claro, said and dad looked down at his plate with a bit of a put-down look.

"Yes dear." dad said, and I just had to laugh at how put-out he sounded right there, and apperantly so did my cousin Chloe, who was going to go down there with us. That I wasn't to happy about that, but I guess I just have to deal with it. Dad looked over at me with an annoyed look on his face, and I smirked more at him as I went on to finish my food, and so did everyone else. Soon everyone was finished eating, and dad still had that wierd look to his face. Everyone got there stuff from upstairs after mom cleaned the dishes here one more time, and put all the bags, and my lucky guitar, in the back of mom and dad's Toyota Camry. We all got into it, and drove to the Ronoake Airport. Along the way Chloe kept talking and talking to me in excitment, but I didn't hear really anything she said. But one thing about a certain boy band in L.A really caught my attention.

"Oh my God maybe we will met the guys of Big Time Rush, and maybe I could see Kendall for the sexy hunk that he is." Chloe said with excitment, and I snorted at her saying that Kendall was a sexy hunk. Not that I didn't agree with her on that, but I didn't particularly like him all that much. I mean the sexy leader look looks good on him, but I just can't find myself to like him more than Chloe. Now that I think of it, I couldn't love anything more than Chloe can ever love in this lifetime. Personally to me Logan was the smart, caring one that panics in every bad situation, Carlos is the crazy one that always has fun in some fashion form of way, Kendall was the 'sexy hunk' of a leader that aways 'tries' to get the other guys out of trouble all the time, and then there was James... Personally I think he is the best looking of the guys, but I also think he is the most narcissistic guy that has ever walked this planet. I guess if we do met them there, then I will just see for myself just how bad he was. All I can do until though was wait.

"Yeah whatever, Chloe. Whatever." I said in a bored mutter as I stared out the window of the car as we got to the airport. Why I have a feeling that the next few days are going to be the worst or best days of my life I just don't know. I guess time is the only way to really tell. We got out of the car, and got our stuff, and my guitar, out of the back of the car. Dad walked with us to the terminal, and just as we got in the terminal our plane was called. Dad looked toward 'me' specifically and looked out to Chloe too, but not to much toward her more toward me. I raised an eyebrow at him curiously, and mom looked toward him with a bit of a glare. Dad just sighed, and held out his arms for a hug. I smiled at him brightly, and gave him a big bear hug. We pulled away after awhile, and waved to him as mom, Chloe, and me all walk away from him to get onto our plane. I had to sit beside Chloe, and that in itself was annoying as it was. Chloe, when we both sat down, looked over at me excitedly.

"Oh my God can you believe it Korrey were going to HollyWood baby! Yes I'm gonna be famous~!" she sung out the last phrase, and I just shuke my head with a grin on my face. I looked out the window of our plane with a bit of an overwelmed look to my face yes where going to HollyWood, and yes we were going to be famous. It was just too much to take in right now. I put my head back on the headrest behind me, and somehow fell asleep to Chloe singing 'Do You Wanna Be Famous' over and over again. Oh my life is so fucked up as it is, but I fear it's just going to get even more fucked up in the nest few days. Damn my life.

**Later as the girl(Korrey and Chloe) got to the PalmWoods:**

I looked around the PalmWoods as we got out of our(mom's) rental car. I breathed in a sigh of the fresh California air around me. Yes I do think this is the best decision I have ever made in my life. To become famous please come on and pat my back in a good congratulations of my so called good work. Little did I know at that moment as I, mom, and Chloe walked into the lobby of the PalmWoods, just how good my plan was...

* * *

**Well there you guys go the first chapter of my new story. I hope it was up to expectations. I, however, had fun writing this so you better love this chapter dang it! Lol just kinding, or am I? Hmm well anyway I hope you all liked it, and that leaves me with one more thing to say...**

**Piece Out, and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I would have had this out yesterday, but I was on all day yesterday making a video for this story. Too bad that the video turned out bad, but not to fear I made another one. That's were the rest of yesterday, and part of today went. In fact as I write this it still isn't done. Okay now that I got that over with, the last chapter was a complete success not that I didn't think it would be, but you get my point. I'm always nervous about writing new things, and that is why I asked those questions on the O.C. Contest for this story. I'm always eager to please, but nervous that I will disappoint you guys. Well now that those things have been gotten out of the way, there are still two things left for me to do, and this is one of them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR, and as much as it pains me to say too, I don't own Kendall, or James in anyway fashion, or form.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Chloe's POV

"Oh my good God almighty! It looks nothing like I thought it would." I said with an excited tone to my voice, and Korrey looked over at me with that annoyed look on her face that she shows to me every single time that I talked at all. I was just sanding there looking around me with an excited air to me, when I felt someone just completely run into me for some reason. I looked up at who it was to see a girl with curly dirty blonde hair, and big doe-like golden brown eyes that was now looking at me in worry and shock. She held out her hand for me to grab onto, I grabbed onto it, and she held pull me up onto my own two feet. I looked over to Korrey quickly to see her barely holding back a laugh, to looking back at the girl who I just ran into, or she ran into me. Either way it doesn't matter too much.

"Oh my God I'm so sorry that I knocked you down! Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" The girl asked me with worry lacing her foriegn sounding voice, and I looked at her strangely for a second or two before I answered her question much to her non-chargin probably.

"Oh no it was my fault. I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing. If anything I should apologize to you." I said to her with a grin pulling at my lips in a good-natured way, and the girl still looked at me worriedly for some reason. _'Someone's a worry wort much.'_ I thought with a light hearted sound to my thoughts. The girl looked at me, and opened up her mouth like she was going to protest with what I was saying. I held my hand up for her to stop before she even started, and she closed her mouth with a troubled look on her face still. I gave her a good-natured smile, and she calmed down slightly at the look I gave her.

"Still there has to be something I can do..." she said to me, and looked at me curiously too for some reason. I tilted my head to the side for a moment, and my cousin Korrey sighed in irritation once more.

"Her name is Chloe 'Seraphane' Gillespie, and my name is Korrey Claro. We're here, because we got signed to be singers by Gustavo Rocque. We moved here from Richlands, Virginia. Now any more questions? Good I didn't think so, now if you will excuse me." Korrey said with annoyance while walking away, and over to mom who was still trying to get our keys to our new apartment. I looked back over at the girl, and she had a wry smile on her face.

"She's a ray of sunshine, now ain't she?" she said with a condesending tone to her voice, and I laughed lightly at what she just said.

"Yeah, but that's just Korrey she wouldn't be her without it." I said with a wide smile on my face, and the girl in response laughed lightly at that. I looked closely at the girl, and she stops laughing to staring at me in confusion.

"What?" she askes with a tilt of her head like a curious little baby puppy, and I laughed lightly at the thought of that. The girl in question just looks at me even more confused now.

"It's just that I have a feeling that we are going to be best friends, but I don't even know your name." I said with a side smirk on my face, and girl 'oh's' in understanding. She also looks embarrassed, but I don't really think I have room to talk about someone getting embarrassed right now.

"Oh I'm sorry. My names Felicity Priscilla Roberts, but please just call me Fel." said Felicity in embarrassment, and I shook my head at her embarrassment. That girl is too nice for her own good, but so am I. I smile at her widely, and she smiles at me timidly right on back.

"Well Fel it's nice to met you, and-" I started in a happy way, but mother interrupted to say that we had to go now. I looked at Fel in sadness, and she looked right on back at me in sadness.

"It looks like it's good-bye for now, Fel, but if you can could you come downstairs in about an hour or two. I should be done packing by then." I said to her with a hopeful tone to my voice, and Fel nodded her head with an estatic look to her face. I smiled widely, thanked her, and went on to follow mother upstairs to our room. I looked over my shoulders at the last minute I possible could to see Fel smiling over in my direction. I smiled even wider back at her, and finally the elevator closed. Closing to my happy face, Korrey's annoyed face looking at me with a smirk, and mother just staring off into space. I sighed in happiness as the elevator door opened back up, and we made our way over to our apartment that I still didn't know the number to.

"Well here we go girls, and remember before you guys can go and have fun, you guys have to unpack first, okay?" Mother Claro said, and both me and Korrey nodded our heads in unision. Korrey nodded her head in irritation, and I nodded my head in eagerness. Our room number was 3K, and Korrey looked happy at that. Mother Claro opened up the door, and told us to pick our rooms. Me and Korrey raced ahead of her, and quickly found our rooms in happness. Korrey's room had dark blue walls, cream colored carpet, and everything else that is just Korrey. My room had light purple walls, cream colored floors, and basicly everything that was me. I smiled widely at the look of my room, before I saw the boxes lined up on my bedroom's floor. I groaned in disappointment at that, but quickly got over it. I clapped my hands together in anticipation, and looked determinedly at all the disaster filled boxes lining my room's floor.

"Well let's get to work." I said to myself in a mutter, and got to work putting all my junk up. If I was to go downstairs and go to the pool with Fel later, then I had to work my ass off just getting everything of mine up everwhere in my room. This part may not be the funnest part of moving, but after you get things moved in, the real fun starts. So for now I'm having an unfun time, but I highly doubt that will last long. I really highly doubt that it will...

* * *

**Okay well there you guys go, and I have changed my mind about the order of the alternating POV's. 1st will still be Korrey, 2nd will still be Chloe, 3rd place will now be Felicity, and 4th is now Naomi. Sorry if you were looking forward to yours next. I truly am, but I figure since Chloe and Felicity just meet that I should see the next chapter from Fel's point of view. Sorry once more if I disappointed you, and that is basicly all I have to say. One more thing though...**

**Piece Out, and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Guys I'm sorry that it has been so long since I have updated, but I got it now so it is here to enjoy now. I hope you guys like it, and now I have to go with the flow. Here you go guys, and I hope that you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I'm upset to say that my Christmas wish this year will not come true. I don't own BTR, and now I am going to cry...(cries tears of sadness and misery).**

* * *

Chapter 3: Felicity's POV

I grinned up at Chloe, Korrey, and there Mom I guess, to see Chloe smiling back at me over her shoulders at the last minute. The elevator door closed shut, and I quickly made my way upstairs to my new apartment that me and my mom just moved into. The apartment number being 4L. I got quickly to the apartment, and slammed open the door in my hast to get to my room and get my bathing suit out. Mom spotted me in my hast, and looked at me with a knowing look on her face.

"So where are you going to?" Mom askes me with a knowing look to her face, and I smiled over to her with excitment echoeing off of my face in waves.

"Well I just made knew friends, and I'm going to go get ready for then. So bye!" I said in a rush to get out of there, and mother waved her hand for me to go on with a chuckle as I zoomed passed her to get to my room. My rooms walls were navy blue, with cream colored walls, and basicly everything that is me. I quickly made my way over to my dresser, and kept looking out through my bathing suits. After god know's how long I finally settled on a black bikini with red stripes on it. I quickly changed into the bathing suit, went into my bathroom, got a navy blue towel with a star design on it, and grapped some sunscreen on my way out of the bathroom. I quickly looked over to see what time it was, to see that an hour had already passed in a blear. My eyes wided in shoc, and I quickly made my way out of my room and the apartment. When I got out of the apartment I quickly ran over to the elevator, when someone just purely ran into me.

"Oh come on all I have done today is run into people. Really?" I said in slight annoyance at myself, and the boy above me chuckled. I looked up to see who it was, to see a blonde boy with green eyes looking down at me in amusement. I must have had an stupid look on my face, because theat guy then started to laugh at me slightly. I glared up at him slightly, and he finally reached down to help me up.

"Thanks...um...What's your name?" I asked the boy with a tilt of my head, and the boy smirked out more. I looked even more confused at him, and he just shook his head in amusement. The boy held his hand out for me to shake, and I did still confused as to who he is in the first place.

"My name's Kendall Knight, and what's yours?" Kendall asked me with a smirk on his face, and I blushed in embarrassment.

"Well my name's Felicity Priscilla Roberts, but please just call me Fel." I said with a soft smile on my face, and I let go of the boys hand quickly in embarrassment. He chuckled at me, and I blushed more in embarrassment.

"Well Fel I have the feeling that this is going to be a beautiful friendship." Kendall smirked at me, and I smiled back with a side smile on my face. I laughed lightly at what he said, and he looked at me confused slightly.

"It's just I felt like I've had this conversation before. Weird right?" I said with a small chuckle, and Kendall laughed at that lightly. He looked like he was about to say something esle, when he stopped with a shocked-lovesick look to his face. I looked around me in confusion, before I turned around to see Chloe with the same look on her face as well. I smirked with a slightly devious spark to it._ 'Well look at that lovesick puppies if I have ever seen them.' _I thought with a devious smirk on my face. I looked between them with the same devious smile, before I slightly moved to get into the elevator, but not without saying first.

"Well I just leave you two lovesick puppies alone, so you guys can get to know each other. Don't do anything I would do!" I said with a devious look to my face as they finally come out of their lovesick gaze. They both looked at me with blushing faces, and both shouted at the same time.

"Fel!" They yelled as the doors of the elevator closed to my coniving smirk. I crossed my arms over my chest as I thought of the good I did those two. _'I may not have done anything big, but by leaving I have given those two the push that they have needed to get to know each other. Good work if I do say so myself.' _I thought while mentally patting myself on the back. The elevator doors finally opened, and I stepped out of the elevator with a successful smile on my face. I started to make my way over to the pool area, when something, or someone, knocked into me again. I growled as I was on the floor, and thought with annoyance, _'God damn it that makes four fucking times I have been pushed, or knocked down today. Fuck!_' I got up quickly about to give the person that knocked me down this time a piece of my mind, when I saw that it was this cute latino boy. My jaw went slack, and I couldn't help but stare at him in a lovesick gaze. _'Man is this what Chloe and Kendall felt like when they saw each other for the first time? If it is then damn I love it so far!' _I thought with a smile on my silly looking face. I finally snapped out of it, and held my hand out to the dude with a smile on my face. He looked at it for a fleeting moment, before he took it too with a smile on his face.

"My name's Felicity Priscilla Roberts, but please just call me Fel." I said with a soft smile on my face, and the boy smiled at me widely.

"My name's Carlos Garcia, but please just call me Carlos." Carlos said with a slightly teasing look to his face, and I smiled at him slightly more.

"Well Carlos would you like to go to the pool with me, being as Chloe has got her face stuck on Kendall's face as they are probably sucking faces right now." I said with a smile on my face, and Carlos looked shocked at me for a moment.

"Kendall? As in Kendall Knight?" Carlos asked me with a shocked tone, and I nodded my head as to answer yes to his question. He smiled widely when I did that, and I just looked at him in confusion. He obviously picked up on the confused look because he answered my confused look.

"Me, Kendall Knight, Logan Mitchell, and James Diamond are in a band here. Big Time Rush is the name, and fame in HollyWood is our game!" Carlos said with a shout of excitment, and I laughed at him slightly. He scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment, and I thought right their that he was the cutest thing I have ever seen.

"So would that offer to go to the pool together right now, still be at hand now?" Carlos asked me with a heartbreaking smile on his face, and I nodded my head with a goofy smile on my face. Carlos whooped loudly in excited, grabbed onto my right hand, and started to drag me down to the pool. And as I sat down and Carlos started to tell me some really funny jokes, I thought that maybe everything I have gone through in my life was worth it. I may not have full trust of Carlos right now, but something tells me that he would be the last person to break someones heart at all. And as I laugh at all the jokes that Carlos is telling me in mirth, I think that maybe HollyWood isn't as bad as I thought it was after all. To bad that I didn't know of all the struggles and problems that were going to come upon us soon at that moment in time. All I cared about right now was my happyness, and that was the way that it was going to stay...for now...

* * *

**Yeah I know it's a little different, but I think that it worked out don'tcha think? Anyway PerfectlyImperfect-EmMandC I hope that was up to our expectations, and yes that is how your friendship with Kendall starts. Hope you liked all of it, and I truly hope that everyone out there all liked this too. Okay now that that is done...**

**Piece Out, and Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I'm so sorry that I haven't had anything out lately. I had terrible writer's block, and I still do right now. Had help with the idea for this chapter, so give a big thank you to karinablueeyes for all the help! I thank you buddy! **

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to say this? **Kendall and Logan:_ Yes you do._ James:_ I don't care just get on with it! _Carlos: _What Kendall and Logan said!_** Aww okay fine then. I don't own Big Time Rush there I said. Now I'm going to cry, so leave me alone! **BTR boys: _Please enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 4: Naomi's POV

_'Aw a new fresh start here in L.A. So far I'm loving it.' _I thought with a small smile on my face as I walked out towards the pool to get a dunk of water. I paused to breath in the smell of fresh, clean air not of the war area. I looked around after I got the breath of fresh air to see many specticals going on with many different people. There was a latino looking dude and an Austrailian looking girl looking like they have seen love for the first time. I smiled at that. They were made for each other. There was a tall black haired girl with blue streaks in her hair being chased around the pool area by a tall blonde haired boy. I smiled at them softly too. Love's bite once more. There was a blonde haired girl glaring at the black hair with blue streaks girl as the blonde boy was chasing her. I frowned slightly, and sighed in slight exasperation. Jealous never looked good on anyone. Then as I looked up, there was a girl with black hair with a purple streak up on one of the balconys looking wistfully at the black with blue streaks girl. She was also looking at her in jealousy. I frowned even more. She looked like the type of girl that never really got the good end of the stick. Just like me.

I, then, looked around me once more to see a boy with short brown hair with chocolate colored eyes with a math book stuck to his face. _'Man does he look hot. What Naomi you can't fall in love that easily. He could hurt you like everyone else in this world has so far. Don't fall in love.'_ I though with a hint of malice to my thoughts, and then I decided to take a dunk to get these stupidly, crazy thoughts out of my head at once. I took a few small steps back, and then rushed forward quickly while yelling "CANNONBALL!"

When I hit the water there were many groan of protest, and complaint around the air. I just ignored them all except for the very audible "FUCK!" yelled from someone in anger at the moment. I looked around to see who it was, to see it was the 'hot' boy as I called him. I cursed myself at my actions, and the boy look pissed off badly. I got up and out of the water and walked quickly over there to apologize to him. When I got there I looked at his ruined book. _'A math book? Who in the hell would openly study outside by the pool where their book could get wet. Stupid, but yet smart at the same time'_ I thought with a small smile on my face.

"Oh My. I'm sorry is there anything I could do for you?" I said nicely for once. I was known to be slightly hardcore sometimes, but when you live in Israel you have to be that way or you will die. The aforementioned boy looked up at me while shooting daggers at my head, but when he saw me actually the look on his face soften considerably much. He shook his head as if shaking thoughts away, and got up with a heavy sigh.

"There's not much that can be done about that book now, but please you don't have to worry about it. My name's Logan Mitchell what's yours?" Logan said while holding his hand out, and I stared at his hand wondering what I was supposted to do to it when he did that. He took his hand back, and rubbed his neck with a cute blush coming to his face. I shook my head, and thought with malice at myself**(not so much this time)** _'No he's not hot, and when I say that I just lied to myself. Shut up! I can't fall in love, but yet there has to be someone out there that can help me be nicer and all that jazz. Augh just forget it!'_

"I'm Naomi David, and I'm sorry about that hand thing. What was I supposted to do then?" I asked him with my foreign accent burning holes in my words., and he looked at me in skepticism, shock, and wonder. I tilted my head just ever so slightly at him wondering what the jig was about.

"Your not from around the U.S. are you?" Logan asked me with curious wonder, and I shook my head immediately at his question. He looked at me closely for a brief moment trying to figure out something, before he just gave up, and asked me, "Where are you from then?"

"I'm from Israel." I said still with the accent burning holes in my words. Logan looked at me with widened eyes, and then looked toward the ground with a small "Oh." coming out of his mouth. I smiled slightly at his actions, and went to pick up the math book. I looked it over thoroughly, and then finally comfirmed that the book was totally useless now. For once in my life I felt bad for something I did. I looked back up at Logan as he looked at me with a soft crooked smile on his face, and I smiled even more at that. I was totally surprised by all the smiling I have done today. Not something I have done too much in my life, but with new places comes new experiences I guess. I gently put his book back where it was on a little side table, and leaned back up to look over at Logan again something I have been doing a lot of lately.

"So..." Logan said breaking off in akwardness, and I looked at him now with a curious look on my face.

"So?" I asked the only question that could be asked at this point, and Logan looked at me closely once more.

"Why are you here at the PalmWoods if you don't mind me asking?" Logan asked me with a curiously shy tone to his voice, and I looked at the ground slightly in dread knowing that this question was going to be asked at some point in time. Why not now instead of later. I kind of wished it was later. I closed my eyes, and took a deep, deep breath before looking back up at Logan with a slightly pain filled look to my eyes.

"To get away from the hell that was, and still is my life. I got away to try to live a normal life. Let's face it though my life will never be normal. Not the kind of normal that I want it to be, and it fucking sucks!" I said getting hysterical the further I went in my rant, when I suddenly felt arms wrap around me in comfort. I just decided to just let out all the pain, and all the misery that I have had built up in my life out right then and there. I started to cry hysterically into Logan's chest, and he was whispering words of comfort to me. Finally someone in my life that cares about me besides myself, and it makes me feel loved for once. After I don't know how long, I finally pulled back away from Logan with a slightly stutter stepped shake to my voice. I looked up at Logan, and he looked back down at me with a small crooked grin on his face.

"Better?" he asked me with a soft tone to his voice, and I slowly nodded my head to him. I sniffed slightly, and smiled at him the most I could right now which wasn't that much. Nonetheless it was more then I have given anyone lately, and that was all that matter at that moment.

"Yeah...Thanks." I said in a small stuttered voice, and he smiled at me with the crooked grin that I just might already love at the moment. To hell with everything that has happened to me. I'll live my life now the way that I feel that I should. I'll take my life in stride now with nothing holding me back. This is my life, and I'm going to prove to the world that nothing can hold you back. Not a thing will ruin this right not. Not if I have a word to say about it. Nothing can touch me now.

"Well then now that everything is okay, would you like to grap a smoothie with me?" Logan asked me with a small shy smile on his face, and I smiled at him even more then I have before right then and there.

"Why not." I said with a shrug, and Logan smiled brightly with that crooked grin I have come to love so far. He nodded for me to follow him, and I re-picked up the math book of his. I stared at it for a brief moment, and then smiled at it softly. To think that this all started out by a stupid math book, and me jumping into a pool to ruin that math book. I'm not complaining though, because I think that that math book could be the start of something new. Be it that fate has us two meet, might be the sign I have been looking for in my life. Be it the happiness he has bought me in the short amount of time I have known him yet, be the sign of pure freedom of my past life. Be it the crooked grin of his that I love so much, be the proof that moving away from my past life was for the right away for me. Be it that Logan is supposted to be in my life now, then why not so be it.

* * *

**Well for the wait that you guys got I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. Once again a shout out to karinablueeyes for all the help she has given me. If it wasn't for her I won't even of had this chapter out today. So thanks once more buddy! Now that that has been said there is one more thing to do...**

**Piece Out, and Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay guys I finally got this one out too just for you guys, and I would like to thank PerfectlyImperfect-EmMandC for her idea that I just might use in the next few chapter. That way all the girls, who don't know each other, can get to know each other and all that jazz. Just an FYI the song in this chapter was made by yours truly, so I hope you know that I haven't copied it from someone else. So I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush...(Sniff)**

* * *

Chapter 5: Korrey's POV

I sighed as I looked down at the pool area below. All the happy people, and couples around the pool socializing to their hearts contents. It makes me jealous so badly with their happy faces, and estatic smiles. Not at all like me with my fake happiness, and false smiles. It makes me feel like I'm one of those fake people who have to fake to make others happy, and it makes me feel sorry for myself. It's bad when you feel sorry for yourself so much, but that's just the story of my life I guess. I sighed again as I turned back around to go into my room. I walked over to my black covered bed, picked up my dark grey acoustic guitar laying by the side of it, sat down gingerly on my bed, and started to play one of my own written songs called "Show Me What Love Feels Like."

_"Why do problems of the world have to be so bad_  
_Why can't things be easier for all us people_  
_But I guess that's just the way things have to be._  
_Please I wish someone out there could help me_  
_Please help me by pointing me in the right direction,_  
_And maybe along the way please show me..._

_The right of way in this tough harsh world_  
_The way that caring for someone feels_  
_The way that making someone's day makes your own._  
_I hope that you come by here someday_  
_To brighten my day, and make everything seem okay when I know it's not._  
_And while your at it please show me what love feels like._

_Until you come by someday near  
I'll wait by my favorite place singing the same sad songs  
That cheer me up when things get too bad for me.  
I wait by this happy place for my miracle  
To show his face to me right here,  
And when he shows his face to me I hope he will show me..._

_The right of way in this tough harsh world_  
_The way that caring for someone feels_  
_The way that making someone's day makes your own._  
_I hope that you come by here someday_  
_To brighten my day, and make everything seem okay when I know it's not._  
_And while your at it please show me..._

_Love, peace, freedom, and happiness.  
Are all things that I want with you someday.  
Jovial, content, and joyfulness.  
Are all things that I want with you someday.  
Ooh someday...someday...baby show me...!_

___The right of way in this tough harsh world_  
_The way that caring for someone feels_  
_The way that making someone's day makes your ow-ow-own!_  
_I hope that you come by here someday_  
_To brighten my day, and make everything seem okay! When I know it's not!_  
_And while your at it. Ooh w____hile your at it. And while your at it baby...!  
_

___Show me what love feels like. Ooh baby what love feels like.  
Show me what loves feels like baby..."_

With that final line of song, I sighed out with a small happy sound. For once I was true to my emotions. That song was about how I want someone to make me feel normal, and not fake like I feel like I am so much all the time. I heard clapping coming from my balcony area, and I looked over at the balcony door to see a sight that I would have never have thought that I would see a million years. It was James Freaking Diamond, and he was clapping at me with a bright smile on his face. I blushed slightly at that, put my guitar down on my bed beside me, and got up to properly introduce myself. After all it was the LEAST I could do at the moment, so why not be nice for once.

"Hello mystery boy my name is Korrey Claro. How the hell did you get in my room?" I asked him with a side smirk on my face to show that I was teasing him softly. The nicest I have teased some one yet in my life. James 'mystery boy' Diamond smiled at me brightly, and held out his hand for me to shake. I stared at it fully, and then looked up into James hazel eyes. He quickly put his hand back to his side in an embarrassed manor, and blushed just ever so slight for some reason.

"Sorry 'bout that. My name's Diamond. James Diamond, and how did I get up here? Well I think it's obvious, don'tcha think?" James said with a side smile, and I shook my head with a small happy smile on my face. Really was the James Bond thing needed, but well they do have the same first name. So I guess it's okay. Funny, but okay.

"Well yeah I guess, and yeah dude I know what your name is. I was just teasing ya." I said while walking out into the hallway, but when I didn't here anyone, particularly James, following me I went back to my room to see James' dejected face. I raised my eyebrows at the look on his face, and decided to be nice for once and put him out of his dejected misery.

"Hey, James." I said loudly trying to get his attention, and James looked up at my with a surprised look on his face. I looked at him closely once more with raised eyebrows, before I just decided to leave it be, and getting my talking nice over with.

"Yeah?" He asked while clearing his voice for some reason, and getting up quickly for some reason as well. I smirked slightly at him once more.

"Aren't you coming?" I asked while motioning with my hand for him to follow me. He pointed to himself, and I nodded my head with a smile on my face. He smiled brightly, and followed me out of my room. We walked down the hallway until we got to the living room, and I motioned for him to sit down for a moment. I smiled when he did, and went into the kitchen to get a drink for us two. When I was finished with getting the drinks, Mello Yello for me and Coke for him, I went back into the living room. When I got in there I saw James watching "The Christmas Card" on the Hallmark channel, and I smirk slightly at the choice of his. Not that I was complaining that was my favorite Christmas movie, aside from the Home Alone movies. Those movies kicked ass majorly. I walked over to bedside him while he was totally engrossed in the movie, and sat down beside him watching the movie. I studied his appearance closely, and smiled at myself softly. He looks nicer up close, then he does from afar. I guess he noticed me staring at him, because he turned away from the T.V. to be fully engrossed in my now.

"What is there something on my face? Please tell me there is nothing wrong with my face. Oh my God please tell me nothing's wrong with my hair?" He asked me while panicing highly, and I chuckled slightly at his worrying. He looked at me with an offended look to his face, and I stopped laughing to look at his face. I frowned at the look on his face, and put my hand on his shoulder in comfort. He just shrugged my hand off of his shoulder, and I looked at him with a guilty look on my face. I didn't mean to offended him it was just so funny to see that he truly loves his hair as much as I thought he did.

"James I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you. It was just so funny to see that you love your hair just as much as I thought you did, and if I offended you I would once more like to say I'm sorry. You don't have to forgive me I just figure I apologize before it all get worse, so..yeah." I said breaking of akwardly which I have never done in my life. Well okay there was that time in Spanish class, but that's a whole different story to save for another time. James looked over at me with a still slightly offended look to his, and a frowned in an upset manor. For once it upset me that I offended someone. I offend Chloe every freaking day, and it never bothered me. Then why does it bother me now?

"You are sorry?" James asked me with a small small on his beautiful, sexy, and h-Wait what? Woah woah woah what the fuck was that? James being beautiful, sexy, or hot? What the fuck was that? I'm not saying he's not, but where the fuck did that come from? I've never truly liked him all that much on T.V. or period basicly. Then where the fuck is this coming from? Don't tell me...oh no. Damn it I have a fucking crush on James 'pretty boy' Diamond. Augh that is definitely going to be a HUGE problem for me.

"Yeah I am. Sorry 'bout the laugh. No there's nothing wrong with her face, or hair I was just..." I said and broke off while blushing slightly at my mistake of giving to much infomation. Now James turned fully to me with a smirk on his handsome face. Err I really need to quit that.

"You were just what? Check out this hot body, and face of mine?" James basicly said while doing jazz hands in front of his smirking face. I laughed slight at the jazz hands, but it was more of a nervous laugh then anything. I blushed even more, and I slightly turned my face away from him in embarrassment.

"Hey what were you doing on my balcony in the first place, James?" I asked James to change the subject, and because I was honestly curious as to why he was there in the first place. I think he knew I was trying to change the subject, because he just smirk even more.

"Well I heard an angel singing, so I decided to come and see who the angel was." James said with what looked like a honest tone to his voice, and I turned to look at him even more. I didn't even think he knew how to be nice to girls like this, but I guess I have been proven wrong once again.

"Well yeah I guess I'm an 'angel' with a singing voice, 'cause singing is why I'm here in the first place and not at my warm comfy house in Richlands, Virginia." I said while using quotations around angel, 'cause truly I was nowhere near an angel.

"So your here for singing? Nice..." James said with a wide smile on his face, and I shyly smiled back at him slightly. Damn not a single person has made me feel like he has made me feel right now, and I'm not sure if I like this vulnerability at the moment. I'm not sure if I'll ever like it, but at the moment I guess I'll just have to deal with it.

"Yeah I guess..." I said with a slight smile on my face, before I turned to finish watching "The Christmas Card" in peace, or so I thought.

"So about that staring problem of yours..." James started with what sounded like a teasing tone to his voice, and I groan in annoyance at that. I turned to look at him quickly to see that yes he had a smirk on his face, and yes he also had a teasing look to his face. I quickly turned back around to stare at the T.V. once more.

"Not. Now. James." I said with short clipped tones to get my point across, and I heard a sigh come from James direction.

"Fine. Fine. Just for now though." James said with a finally defeated sigh, and I sighed in relief at that. I know that conversation wasn't over yet, but for now I hope to be in peace about it, and maybe figure out what the rest of my problem is too while I'm at it. But for now let us be in peace while we can still have it. Let us people have peace...

* * *

**Hey guys I hope the chapter was up your alls expectaions, and I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I don't know if I will have another out before school starts back up for me on Monday, but I will damn sure try my hardest to get another one out tomorrow. If I can't then I will only be able to upate when I get chapters done, or on the weekends. Sorry about that, but I hope this extra long chapter will make up for it! **

**Piece Out, and Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys sorry for the hold up I was having trouble writing this out, and in fact half of this chapter wasn't even my own writing. Please thank pokemonrul432 for the help with this chapter, and PerfectlyImperfect-EmMandC I hope the part of the movie night that is in this chapter is to your satisfaction! Anyways I have one thing to say before you can start reading this chapter, and that is...**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Big Time Rush! How many times do I have to tell you guys that! Geesh...**

* * *

Chapter 6: Chloe's POV

I ended up getting pretty tired endlessly running around the Palm Woods pool but I wasn't watching where I was going and hit a wet spot and slid across the asphalt and felt my whole left leg become inflicted with pain. The pain was so unbearable that it wasn't even funny. Well for me at least. I grimaced in pain as my leg throbbed more, and Kendall came over to me with a look on his face that looked like he was trying to hold back a laugh.

"Oh shit are you ok?" Kendall asked half laughing helping me up and placing me in the nearest chair. I grimaced at the pain as he moved my leg to look at it. He began looking at my cuts and he noticed it wasn't that bad, but then he caught my eyes and I fell into a deep silence of peace. I smiled slight with a bit of a flirtly edge to it.

"So, am I going to live?" I asked sounding too girly for even myself. He smiled and sat down next to me.

"Hey, I got this crazy idea, do you want to go to the movies with the guys and I?" he asked me, and I gave it no thought and nodded. "Good I'll be right back," he said quickly with an excited tone to his voice, and walked away quickly to do something or another. My happy thoughts left with him, and I suddenly felt alone and slightly in pain for my leg still stung majorly. I got pretty bored after a quick while though. I felt as if I had been sitting there for ages, when Kendall suddenly returned. I quickly became excited once more as he sat down beside me. "Ok, so I'll pick you up around 8?" he asked me with a smile on his face, and I nodded my head yet again.

"You want to play a little game?" I asked in a slightly bored tone, and he gave it thought. He looked over at me, and I looked over at him waiting for my answer.

"With you?" he said in what I asume was a serious tone, but he laughing as my mouth dropped open in shock. "Yes, God you are so gullible," he laughed as I looked at him with pouty look to my face. After I got over the poutyness I figured I would tell him what we would be playing.

"Do you want to play Would You Rather?" I asked with a slight smile on my face. He groan in annoyance, and I laughed at his pain. He nodded his head finally after a long pain filled silence for him, and I smiled as I came up with the would you rather question.

"Okay, I'll start. Would you rather jump off the Empire State Building and live, or push someone off and have them live?" I asked him in all seriousness, and he looked at me with a bit of a wierd look to his face.

"That's a sick question, but I would have to go with pushing other person since then I could test to see if living would work," he said in answer to my question, and I laughed as I would have said the same damn thing. "Ok, who would you rather kiss?" he asked me with a bit of an apprehensive tone to his voice, and I blushed a bit slightly hoping that he would be one of the answers "Michael Jordan or…" He started, and I interrupted him.

"Wait Michael Jordan now or later?" I cut him off, because I was honestly curious as to the answer.

"Now. Or me?" he asked as I froze when I looked at him. Oh gees my wish come true. I smiled slightly bigger as I looked over at him more, and Kendall looked at me right on back with apprehension.

"That such an easy question," I stated with a big smile on my face, and his eyes shrunk and depression filled them when I said that. I knew what he was thinking and he didn't know what I meant by that comment. Better put him out of the depression filled hole he put himself in "You," I snapped out in a blushing haze, and he brightened up considerably. He soon, however, became uneasy at my answer.

"Really?" he asked making sure I wasn't yanking his chain. I smiled slightly at his nervousness, and made considerably sure that I answered with all the enthusiasm that I was sure that was in my body as I answered his unsure and uneasy question.

"Yes," I said with enthusiasm to his question, and nodded my head as well. He suddenly started to lean closer to me, and as he did everything was going in slow motion. I was in shock. Is he going to kiss me now. Here of all places. We were just about to have our first kiss, when all of a sudden two people interrupted us.

"Hey," Fel said in a chipper voice with Carlos by her side. Wait Carlos ho-...oh never mine I'm mad at them right now. Kendall and I retreated from our almost kiss and looked up at Fel and Carlos simultaneously shooting daggers at them. Then we both, after getting over the glaring problem, hesitantly turned to stare at each other in nervousness and slight fear.

"I got to go," I said quickly in a hast, and Kendall agreed with me on that. We both ran off in separate directions, and I well at least tried to run. I limped into mine and Korrey's apartment, and Mama Claro being who she is, began fussing over my injured leg as soon as she saw the blood. She also began treating me like a child not that she doesn't do that anyways. After she finIshed bandaging my hurt leg, I looked at her in all seriousness and nervousness.

"Um...Mama Claro, can I go to the movies tonight with Kendall Knight and the guys?" I asked her in nervousness hoping for a yes. She looked up at me quickly, before she suddenly shook her head no for my question. I looked at her in shock now, and had a puppy dog pout on my face for the second time today as well.

"But why?" I groaned out in an upset manor, when suddenly Korrey walked passed us two smiling for some reason. I looked over at her quickly with an even more shocked look to my face, before I sudden looked back at Mama Claro for my answer to my question.

"I don't think you are old enough to go by yourself, but if Korrey is willing to go with you then I guess it would be okay." Mama Claro answered me in all seriousness, and Korrey walked over to us trying to hold back the smile on her face. I looked confused as to her smile, but quickly got over it when I finally figured it out. Korrey was happy for once, and I smiled slightly at her when I figured it out. Her mouth twitched with a smile as I smiled at her, and Korrey quickly looked over to Mama Claro with a fake non pleased look. I was confused by that as well, but decided to leave well enough alone this time.

"Well I did get invited to go to that so called 'movie night', so I guess I could go with her to it." she answered supposedly not sounding too pleased, but I knew the truth to that statement though. She wanted to go out to the movie night as badly as I wanted to, and oh did it feel good to be right for once. I smiled widely at her after she said this, and she actually rolled her eyes with an estatic twinkle to her eyes that only I could pick up from knowing my cousin all these years. She, then, walked out of the room quickly for some reason after all if this happen, and I was confused about that as well. When ain't I confused about somthing though? Don't answer that question. After my leg started to feel a little better though, I got up and went to get changed into new non bloody comfort clothes. Which consisted of a black T-Shirt, and red plaid pajama pants. After I did that, I walked into the living room and turned on the T.V. to watch Dog the Bounty Hunter. I quickly leanted back into the couch with happy sigh as I thought of all the good that could happen tonight, and that I wish, would happen tonight.

* * *

**Later that day at around 8:00:**

Eight O'clock came faster than I expected it to, and Korrey, being the impatient person that she was, was already pushing me out the door before I had anytime to check and see if my dress was at least half decent. Suddenly I was quickly kicked out of the house by the she-devil herself, Korrey.

"Stop pushing," I said with a hateful tone to my voice, and Korrey completely ignored me, and just kept forcing me down the hall as hard as she could. We, finally after all the pushing by Korrey and struggling by me, got in the elevator and rode it down in dead silence which I was completely thankful for. When the elevator finally got to the bottom floor and the door opened up for Korrey and I to get out of, we both were greeted by more than just the boys. There was this foreign looking tan girl standing beside Logan, there was Fel standing beside Carlos, and after she walked over to him, Korrey was standing beside James with a slight smile on her face. I looked at her dumbfoundedly, but she just smirked right back at me. I shuke my head with a slight happy smile on my face. Korrey always did fancy James more than the others of BTR, and if she found love with him, she would highly deserve to be as happy as she liked. I quickly looked up to see Kendall with a smile on his face, and I slowly walked over to him. I was still embarrassed about the almost kiss, and probably will be for a while. When I got to Kendall he quickly put one of his arms around me, and I blushed even more at that. Korrey better not say a damn thing about me blushing like this. I swear she better not.

"Okay now that everyone is here, let's go to the movies." Kendall said, and we all started to walk out to the limo in the parkway of The Palm Woods. Wait a limo...what the fuck? I quickly looked up at Kendall as discretely as I possible could, and got as close to his ear as I could.

"What's with the limo?" I asked curiously, and Kendall looked down at me for the corner of his eye with a slight frown pulling at his lips.

"What you don't like it?" he asked with a disappointed sound to his voice, and I quickly shook my head at his question.

"No. No I love it. I was just wondering what it was all about." I said with honest curiosity, and Kendall looked like he was wanted to sigh in relief. He pulled me ever so slightly closer to him, and leant down to one my of ears. The shiver that went through me was unexpected, but not unwelcome when he did that.

"Well I thought that the pefect ride for a perfect girl would be a limo. You dig?" he said with a smirk pulling at his lips, and now that I think of it that shiver wasn't necessaryly the most discrete thing I have ever done in my life. Oh nuts now he knows how him being this close to me makes me feel. Just great. I decided to play a little joke on him for the "God your so gullible" joke he pulled earlier in the day just then at that moment. Yes a spear of the moment thing, and you can just deal with it that way.

"No I hate it, Kendall. I don't like it at all. It's too fancy for me, and I wish you would have done something more simple." I said with as serious a voice as I could right then, and then slightly peered up to look at his face after I said that. The sight that greeted me was the funniest damn thing I have ever seen in my life. Kendall looked put out, shocked, and upset like he was hoping that I wouldn't say that but did in some twisted way. I felt my lip start to quiver with a barely repressed laugh that wanted to come out of my lips, but the pain of holding it in became to much for me to handle. I bursted out laughing at the look on his face, and Kendall looked even more in shock when I did that.

"God your so gullible!" I finally got out between my laughs, and Kendall I guess found it funny too for he started to laugh with me as well. I personally don't know how long we were laughing for, before we both heard more than a few aggravated cleared throats trying to get our attention. We both stopped laughing immediately, and looked over to the annoyed faces of our friends. We both smiled sheepishly at the looks they all were giving us, and both hurried to get into the black, sleek limo as quickly as we could. When we all finally pilled into the black limo, it was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop in it. It felt slightly akward, and I personally didn't want, nor cared, to know about the reason why at the moment. We finally after I don't know how long of slightly akward silence, pulled up to the movie theater for the movie that we were going to watch. We got out of the limo one by one, and the guys quickly went to go get our tickets for us for I bet they didn't want us to know about the movie that we all were going to watch. When they left, I looked over to Korrey with a smirk on my face, and she looked at me in an annoyed fashion.

"What?" Korrey said in annoyance, and I only smirked more. Bet that was irritating her as all get out, and I bet also that she knows how I feel now when she does that to me all the time.

"So...you and James." I said with a suggestive tone to my voice, and Korrey blushed ever so slightly at that.

"I don't know...maybe." Korrey said with a shrug of her shoulders, and the foreign looking tan girl walked over to beside us. She looked between us two, and then put her one of her hands on Korrey's shoulder in comfort.

"If it is any consultation, I think you and him would look absolutely cute together." Foreign girl said with a smile on her face, and Korrey looked at her with a smile on her face. Fel moved over till she was right by my side. Fel smiled at Korrey with a nod of her head in agreement.

"Oh absolutely. You two would look so cute together." Fel said with a happy sound to her voice, and I just nodded my head in agreement with both of them. I, then, looked at foreign girl in wonder. I guess she noticed my look for she gave me a slightly confused look for my wonder filled look.

"What" she asked in wonder, and confusion of my staring problem. I smiled slightly lightheartedly at her.

"I was just wondering what is your name?" I asked in a curious tone, and both Korrey and Fel nodded their heads in agreement with me. The girl blushed ever so slightly at this revelation of mine, and hers.

"Oh well sorry. My name is Naomi David, what's yours?" Naomi said to us with a smile on her face, and me and Fel both smiled at her brightly. Korrey, being the ass that she is sometimes, just smirked at her ever so slightly. I looked off at Korrey in annoyed fashion, and gave her a pointed look. She just rolled her eyes at me, and I sighed in exasperation at that.

"Sorry about ass's attitude over there she is always like that, and I mean always. Anyways our name's are Fel," Fel flashed a peace sign at her, "Ass over there is Korrey," Korrey just looked at me in irritation and annoyance, "And my name is Chloe." I finished while smiling at her in a bright fashion, and she flahed all of us a smile even old ass, Korrey.

"Well it's a pleasure to me to have met all of your acquaintances, my fellow towns people." Naomi said with a smirk pulling at her lips, and all of us just laughed at her attempted joke even the joke player herself, Naomi. After, I don't know I wasn't counting, minutes we all heard a few cleared throats coming from the theaters direction. We all immediately stopping laughing our butts off, to look over to see all the guys with smirks on their faces. I don't know about the others, but I sure as hell blushed my ass off right then and there. We 4 girls quickly walked over to our guys, and stood there as they stared at us still with big smirks on their faces. I looked at Korrey, Fel, and Naomi with a smirk on my lips. They smirked right back at me with an ever so slight nod of their heads.

"Hey guys do you have one of those things that are called, oh I don't know staring probems?" All 4 of us girls asked/said in unision with smirks on our faces, and all the 4 guys blinked in shock. Ha bet they didn't expect that now did they? I smirked while looking at Kendall, and motioned with my hand for us to go into the theater. Kendall seemingly got my point, and motioned for everyone to come on into the theater together.

"Come on guys lets go watch our movie!" Kendall said with an estatic smile, and we all went into the theater. The guys all had snacks ready for us and them, and hastily pushed us into the theater that our movie was going to be playing in. They didn't even let us see the name of the movie. Ah poo on you assholes, and I seriously wanted to know. I looked over at Kendall as we a sat done, and he looked over at me with a raised eyebrow once he noticed that I was staring at him like that.

"What?" Kendall asked with a bt of a laugh, and I gave him a little bit of a puppy dog pout. The puppy dog pout almost always works on anyone that has ever got to know me to the extent that the boys will soon. Oh, and Fel and Naomi too can't forget about them.

"Can you please tell me the name of the movie is, Kendall?" I asked with a full puppy dog pout on my face, and Kendall looked like he might be taken with it. That was before, however, he shook his head with a smirk on his face.

"Nope sorry. No can do." He said with the full blown smirk on his face, and I pouted even more when he did that. "I can tell you this though..." Kendall said once more will breaking off with his smirk, and I became fully engrossed with him once more.

"And that would be?" I asked curiously, but Kendall just smirk even more at that.

"This movie is going to be scary, and I'm sure your the one that goes for scary movies. Oh hey look it's coming on." Kendall said with his smirk, but then became fully engrossed on the movie coming on the screen. I became highly scared when he said that it was a scary movie. Oh Kendall you sure as hell know nothing about me if you think that I'm the girl that goes for scary movies. Korrey yes, me hell no!

"I'm not so sure about that..." I muttered to myself so low that I'm only sure that I was the one hearing the words that I just said, but that's just a maybe. I slowly looked up to the screen of the movie just waiting for the name of the scary movie, and when the name came up I was scared shitless. The movie was called "Devil", and I was sure that the only thought, besides the fact that I was so having nightmares tonight, that was running throught my head was_ 'Oh shit...'_

**I hope that all of you guys found that chapter up to your all's satisfation, and yes the movie in this chapter is a really life movie. I don't own it either just to let you all know. Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed it, and that leaves me with one more thing to say...**

**Piece Out, and Review!**


End file.
